the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Zena
Zena was a Princess of Zygerria and instead of leading them into slavery she sought then to turn into industrial enterprise and she join the Systematic to help fund them in their war against The Dark Empire. She was threaten to join the Dark empire or die but she refused still. She And Phillip Dooku, and also Ares Organa where Trusted aides to Chancellor Xeeu'Manjolok'Dengarhukk leader of the Chiss ascendary. Escape from home Five Weeks After The Confrontation On Corusant The recent elected Princess of Zygerria: PrincessZena. Walked down to her main dining room where her Captain of The Guard was waiting. She clearly saw he was distressed but she had no idea why. She spoke "Captain what is the matter?" The Captain replied "Admiral Theta and Captain Sheeva in orbit and Senator Naapoleon of the Imperative is on his way but are plan b is in place." Zena was distress by the Imperative's arrival but told The Captain prepare plan b just incase. Zena gracefully entered the main chambers flanked by Zygerrian Guards. Duke Naapoleon soon entered as well flanked by his Red Guards and Imperative Stormtroopers followed. Naap spoke "Princess Zena I humbly welcome your joining of The Imperative." So this is the reason for the show of force Zena thought. Zena spoke calmly trying to avoid conflict with The Duke "Really I had no information that we where joining the imperative?" The Duke frowned deeply and then sneered "You will join us or your Population will suffer." Zena tried to keep her calm as she replied "I just was wondering;what purpose does the Imperative have with Zygerria?;"We abandoned are Slaves and gave them freedom and sense we have turned into a peaceful nation." She quickly added and then said speaking with passion "Now Zygerria will never join the imperative and we will always be apart of the Systematic; Now get off my Planet!" The Duke looked as if he was going to blow a fuse and yelled "Maybe your successor will help us, Execute her!" The stormtroopers opened fire but Zena's guards protect her as they try to fight back. She saw they where hopelessly out gunned even and told Her Captain "Tell them to go to plan b!" The guard nodded yelled into his Comlink just as he and two other guards where the only ones left. The Duke told his men to hold fire and then spoke"Surrender Princess and your death will be swift and painless." Zena marched out from behind her guards and took a blaster her self and prepared to meet her demise fighting when Plan B happened. A figure jumped down from the ceiling onto a Stormtrooper. The figure hands had a force pike in one hand and A Automatic Pistol in the other. She opens fire killing a trooper and stabbed the force pike into the stormtroopers she was on and it electrocuted him. Another figure appeared for behind a pillar killing two more with a rifle. Naapoleon escaped with his guards as the Stormtroopers where finished off. The two figures reviled the selfs to be Eve Brolar sister to Katie Brolar and the other as Nicholas Wade. Eve spoke "Princess, we need to get you off of Zygerria right now; Systematic warships are on their way but it will take sometime for them to get here." Zena countered "I refuse to leave my people---(The Orbital bombardment begins)". Eve replied softly "Princess, if you die you your peopl will certainty die with you Captain Sheeva is leading the forces;she has a personal vendetta against you now come along." Zena hesitates then agrees and they take off toward the Agents ship: The Edge. They enter it and take off as the Bombardments hit the palace. Zena was dismayed at the destruction of her Homeworld but she felt her choice was the right one. They made through the atmosphere but Captain Sheeva had predicted that they would try and escape.As they thought they got away with but Captain Rigg (The Star Pilot) and his Marvel Squadron attacked them. Zena entered the cockpit and questioned "What's happening." Wade replied"Sheeva wants you dead so she sent The Marvel Boys to kill you." Zena looked almost pale for Zygerrian so she made her way back into her seat. Nic knew the odds where against them:Rigg had all ready destroyed their cannons and their shields where at 45%! Suddenly Two X-wings emerge from Hyperspace and attack the Marvel Squadron. The X-Wings take up escort positions as they drive off Rigg and then they puncture through the blockade. They clear and Wade recognizes Jedi master Sarah War and Kyle Nexus in the cockpits of the X-Wings. They jump to hyperspace toward Serenno as the warships arrive at Zygerria. Category:The Systematic Category:Female Category:Spy Category:Princess Category:Zygerrian